The present disclosure relates generally to bottom terminated components and, more specifically, to integrated die paddle structures for bottom terminated components.
Bottom terminated components require the use of a die paddle directly soldered to a printed circuit board. Solder intended to connect the bottom terminated component to the printed circuit board thermal pad often wicks or flows down thermal via structures under the component, i.e., thermal vias formed in a printed circuit board thermal pad that are provided for thermal cooling of the bottom terminated component. Such solder may thus flow into places where it is not supposed to be and thus may interfere with thermal cooling, current carrying requirements, rework processes, proper assembly and other aspects of the bottom terminated component.